go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 48: Setting the Trap
is the 48th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis It is revealed the 13th Messiah Card is within Hiromu, but Masato cannot figure out how to remove it from the young man's body safely. Undeterred, Hiromu takes on Enter one-on-one. Plot Explaining how Hiromu is his back up, Enter reveals that he implanted Messiah Card 13 inside Red Buster. The card is revealed to have been retrieving data of the other Messiah Cards gathered and is programmed to recreate Enter upon the time of his destruction while copying Hiromu's data in the process. As a result, the only way he can be defeated is with Hiromu's death. As the others confirm Enter's words, Hiromu takes this revelation hard as it effects his training and now understanding why Enter has been easy on him. Putting up a front as Yoko tells him the others are trying to find a way to get the card out of him, Hiromu resolves that the only way to defeat Enter is to face him and escapes the Energy Management Center. Elsewhere, Enter creates a new more aggressive Escape by fusing a snake into her data make up. But seeing that restoring her original mindset impossible as her data is beyond corruption, Enter leaves to Escape to her devices as she proceeds to assimilate various animals into her being. The next day at the Kindai district, luring Enter with an attempted suicide, Hiromu transforms and assumes Powered Custom mode to fight him in battle to the death. But because of the Messiah Card in Hiromu gives him a bit of his host's data with each recreating, Enter can mimic Red Buster's fighting style as he intends to put his back up in a coma. Elsewhere, the other Go-Busters run into Escape as she assumes her monstrous Evolve Animal Unite Form to attack them. Though they manage to overpower her, Escape assimilate the surrounding matter to become Escape Zeta as Go-Buster King is formed to fight her. Motivated to put her out of her misery, the Go-Busters destroy Escape Zeta with Blue Buster giving Escape peace of mind as she is deleted for good. Arriving to the site of his fight with Enter, they find Red Buster making his move to destroy both himself and Enter in the flames of his Volcanic Attack unless the latter removes the Messiah Card from him. Impressed, Enter responds by intensifying the inferno with his own flame with Red Buster canceling his Powered Custom to save Nick. When the dust clears, Hiromu emerges from the cables Enter encased him in as Enter revives himself. Explaining how more powerful he has now become as his face briefly morphed into Hiromu, Enter transforms into an evil copy of Red Buster, Dark Buster. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 20, Learning the Truth. *This episode marks the permanent death of Escape. She would later return with Enter in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheat Rampage!, Mission 47: Reset and Backup, Mission 48: Setting the Trap, Mission 49: Preparation and Selection and Final Mission: Eternal Bonds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢仕掛けられていた罠 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢仕掛けられていた罠｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi